Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{4}+12\dfrac{3}{11} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {12} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{11}{44}+\dfrac{12}{44}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{23}{44}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{23}{44}$